Jim McGloin
Jim McGloin was a contestant on Season 6 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 11th place. Personality Jim was a funny guy, easy to get along with, and had a cool voice. In the kitchen, while he was a decent cook, he did not show a lot of emotion or passion, which happened to be his downfall. Because of this, he was disliked by Robert, but developed a friendship with Dave. Season 6 Episode 1 After receiving some tips from Jean-Philippe and former Hell's Kitchen contestants, Ramsay ordered all the chefs to cook their signature dishes. Before tasting the signature dishes, Ramsay announced that for the first time ever, the Signature Dish Challenge would occur as a regular team challenge, with each contestant going head-to-head. When he learned that the prize of the season would be, Jim jokingly announced he was already polishing his skis. He was the fifth person of the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Melinda. Before Ramsay tasted his dish, he asked him to take his coat off, which he did. He served his seared Ahi tuna with a soy ginger vinaigrette, which was deemed delicious by Ramsay, and he won the round over Melinda. The blue team won the challenge 3-2, and were rewarded with a dinner on the Hell's Kitchen patio, where they would eat dishes from Ramsay's London West Hollywood, in Los Angeles. The next morning, during prep, Jim, with the rest of the men, was extremely slow and asked Dave where was the pesto on one of the recipes, which neither of them could find, even when they got their heads closer to the book. During dinner service, Jim was on the fish station with Van. When he sent his first scallops, which were perfectly cooked, Ramsay noticed only four pieces were there instead of the six needed. So, he was asked by Ramsay to count to six, which he did twice because he was not loud enough the first time, and told him to wake up. He acknowledged his mistake, and jokingly said he thought he was playing Yahtzee. After, Ramsay clearly asked him to drop six pieces of scallops on his next order. 40 minutes into service, he, along with Kevin, succeeded to get the first appetizers out to some very satisfied customers. Moments later, when Louie was about to put lamb in the oven without seasoning or searing it first, that led him to say that as Louie was a man, there was a primal instinct inside him that knew how to cook meat, and that he needed to find it. Later, when Joseph aggressively talked back to Ramsay, he stated that Joseph went on a war despite being only in a kitchen. So, he told to calm down and cook some carrots. After Louie's elimination, Ramsay shut down both kitchens. When the teams were lined up, Robert joined the blue team, and Ramsay declared the blue team winners for serving a few entrées out, compared to the red team's zero. At elimination, Jim and his teammates said goodbye to Robert, who was just integrated on the red team. Episode 2 The next morning, both teams got down in the blue kitchen, where Ramsay introduced the Shrimp Cleaning Challenge. During the challenge, Jim jokingly said that some of his shrimps finished a large meal before they got captured, referring to the size of them. He was the last person from the blue team to have his shrimps judged by Ramsay, but was the one who was having the most pressure on his shoulders, as the score was 44-43 for the red team. Fortunately, 2 of his 7 shrimps were accepted, which was enough to clinch the victory 45-44 for his team. The blue team was rewarded with a day at Newport Beach for a lunch of seafood, shrimps and raw bar with Ramsay, and a dessert on a 40-foot mega yacht. During the reward, Jean-Philippe arrived in the yacht wearing white clothes and a blue scarf, and Jim called him the crazy Belgian and ridiculous. On the yacht, he talked, along with Van, about how cool it was receiving tips from one of the best chefs in the world. During dinner service, Jim was on the appetizer station with Joseph. When Tony arrived with his scallops to the hot plate, he declared he never told him to fire them. Later, when Van and Jean-Philippe were about to fight, he jokingly cheered by saying "Hit him!", and more later, when he saw five men on the fish station, he called that situation crazy. After a lot of struggle in both kitchens, Ramsay ordered both teams to send shrimp cocktails to the dining room, and shut down both kitchens. When both teams were lined up, Ramsay named both teams losers, and asked them to nominate two people each. During deliberation, Jim considered Van for almost punching Jean-Philippe in the face. Van confronted him, saying he would punch him in the face and that he could suck his dick. After Van left the conversation, he said he had a "fuck the world" attitude and that he should bring himself out with all that anger. Jim was not nominated for elimination, which was delayed until the following episode because of the infamous Joseph incident. Episode 3 After Joseph's departure and Tony's elimination, Jim and his teammates welcomed Robert, who has just been transferred to the blue team as they were two men down. Back in the dorms, he declared he could not believe Joseph flipping out Ramsay like that, but was happy he saw it with his own eyes because he would have never believed it. The chefs went to bed, trying to get some sleep, but very early in the night, alarm bells started to go, Sous Chef Scott, holding a flashlight, told everybody to get out of the restaurant immediately as an emergency was called. Then, fire trucks arrived to Hell's Kitchen and the chefs got outside. But, Ramsay was standing with the firefighters, revealing that it was a fire drill. He introduced the Firefighter Pasta Meal Service Challenge, and all the chefs got back in the dorms to change. During the challenge, Jim was not seen much, but the blue team eventually lost as the red team served their side of the dining room first. They were punished by cleaning the fire trucks left by the firefighters, as well as their equipment, and they would continue by cleaning the dining room inside. Arrived outside, Jim, along with Dave, Andy, and Van, was dedicated at cleaning the trucks. When the women arrived outside to go on their reward, he jokingly suggested they should peel hair off their upper lip. During the second part of the punishment, Dave and Kevin left for the hospital because of injuries, which he acknowledged that it was not good as the blue team could be four men down in a matter of days. During dinner service, Jim was on the dessert station. He was not seen much, except near the end, when Robert declared he would need 12 minutes for his salmon to cook, which he noticed it was a long time when waiting for some food. The blue team won the service for having a 83% above average rating from the customers, compared to the red team's 81%. Episode 4 During the Sausage Strings Challenge, Jim was paired with Robert. They gave the worst overall performance they did not produce one single acceptable sausage link, as their meat was constantly breaking the casings. The blue team lost the challenge 4-6, and Ramsay called him and Robert out for their insufficient teamwork. They were punished by cleaning up the dorms, which included the bathrooms, carpet, and kitchen. During the punishment, Jim was accused of being the reason of the team's loss by Robert, and Kevin pointed out his slow and mellow way of working. During prep, he pointed how morale in the blue team was low due to Dave’s sprained wrist, Kevin’s sprained ankles, and Robert’s morbid obesity. During dinner service, Jim was on the appetizer station with Robert, and also served an amuse-bouche special. He proved to be distracted and slow moving, until Ramsay ordered him to speed up. Then, he was slow when describing the amuse-bouche, much to the annoyance of Ramsay, Van, and Robert, and because of that, his team could not serve any food until he was finished. Despite that, the blue team eventually won the service. Episode 5 During the Welcome Home Planning Challenge, Jim was not seen much, but the blue team won the challenge 2-1, and they were rewarded with flying in fighter jets during the day. He was very excited as it was one of his childhood dreams. The next day, during prep, he said that the blue team's plan was to make sure the red team had a miserable night with their own menu, and wanted to bury the girls. So, he and the blue team gave the red team some unhelpful advice on their dishes. During the Welcome Home dinner service, Jim was on the grill station. Sous Chef Scott warned him to keep track of the steak orders as they were more popular than expected, and as more orders came in, he started feeling overwhelmed. When he did not answer Ramsay’s question for a time on the steaks, he got accused of switching off. Then, Ramsay asked him what was going out next, but he struggled to answer as he forgot. When Ramsay shifted his focus to Van’s smoking pan, Kevin reminded him of their next order, and fortunately, Sergeant James’ table got served their entrée. Later that night, Ramsay saw him poking the steaks with his tongs, and he got lectured using his fingers to feel the steaks while being reminded that he was not performing appendicitis. Despite that, the blue team managed to serve all of their entrées, and when they were done, Ramsay asked them to help the red team serving their entrées. When he saw all of the scrapped meat lying around the red kitchen, he compared it to a "kitchen-pocalypse", like if a grenade went off in a cow’s ass. The blue team won the service by a mile. Episode 6 During the 700 Calories Challenge, Jim paired up with Van, and cooked their entrée dish. He presented the blue team's pork cutlet with sober noodles and broccoli which had 210 calories, but Ramsay criticized the portion cuts as they looked too small on the plate, and the pork looking boring. He lost the round to Ariel, and eventually the challenge 1-3. The blue team had to collect ingredients from the red team's dishes on a conference bike, and prep both kitchens for that night's service. During dinner service, Jim was on the appetizer station. His first risotto was rejected for being too peppery, got chewed out by Ramsay for looking like a dead corpse, and was ordered to show some emotions. His second attempt tasted bland, and Ramsay had the blue team taste it while calling it baby food. After his third attempt came out poor as well, and after he argued that he thought it tasted fine, it served to be the last straw for Ramsay and told Sous Chef Scott to make the risottos for him. Both teams were named joint-losers and had to nominate one person for elimination. Jim was not nominated for elimination, despite Kevin feeling that he should have been. Despite that, Ramsay eliminated him for not exhibiting passion or emotions, even stating that he could not give someone a heart. Ramsay's comment: "At times, I thought Jim was sleepwalking. But then, I realized he just had no passion. And that's why it was time for him to leave Hell's Kitchen." Nomination history Trivia *He is the only contestant from the state of New Hampshire. *He is the sixth contestant to be eliminated after Ramsay overruled formal nominations, following Gabe (Season 2), Vinnie (Season 3), Sharon (Season 4), and Colleen (Season 5). *He is the first male contestant to get eliminated without being nominated. *He is the first contestant who did not make it to the black jackets that was never nominated throughout his run on the show. *After his appearance on the show, he and Tek formed a relationship and planned to open a restaurant together. Quotes *“ Hit him” During JP vs Van. *"I'm already polishing my skis... SWOOSH!" *"I'm not intimidated by anybody... All right, I'm a little intimidated by Chef Ramsay." *"I just wasn't paying attention. Ones and twos, and threes and twos and... I thought I had Yahtzee at one point!" *"You're a man. There's a primal instinct inside you that knows how to cook meat, you need to find it!" *"Joseph, we're not at war, we're just in a kitchen. So, let's calm down, and let's cook some carrots." *"There was just scraps of meat, just everywhere. It was a kitchen-pocalypse, like a hand grenade went off in a cow’s ass.” *"Baby food taste good!" *(After being eliminated) "It's just not fair you know...I gave him my all every day but I guess it's not what he was looking for. Chef Ramsay wanted to see me give him back some fire and that's just not me so at the end of the day when my head hits the pillow I know that I never wavered on who I am." Category:Chef Category:Season 6 Category:No Nominations Category:11th Place